


Secret Rendezvous

by angelus2hot



Series: Daytime Friends and Nighttime Lovers [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain finally gets his woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Secret Rendezvous  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Janice Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 408  
>  **Summary:** The Captain finally gets his woman  
>  **A/N:** written for [St_20_fics](http://st_20_fics.livejournal.com)

Jim threw another log onto the fire as he waited patiently for his lady to arrive. He had never minded waiting on a woman and the one he was expecting now he knew would be well worth the wait. Especially since he had been waiting for her for a very long time now. If only Starfleet regulations...

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

He stood up, dusted his hands onto the back of his jeans as he walked towards the door.

“Hi.” It was the only thing she could think of to say. With just one look at him, she lost all coherent thought. But his smile was her complete undoing, she felt its impact clear down to her toes. “I’m sorry, I’m late. I had a hard time trying to sneak away.” She knew she was babbling but she couldn’t help herself. She had never seen him dressed like this before. Blue jeans, black t-shirt... and he was even in his bare feet!

Jim winked at her as he opened the door wider and motioned for her to come in. “It’s okay, Janice. I’m just glad you’re here now.”

“I’m not sure this is a good idea, Captain. What if we get caught?” Even as she spoke she walked into the cabin. 

With a slight smile on his face, Jim took her bags from her hand and tossed them to the side. “Jim. You’re supposed to call me Jim. Remember?” 

Her eyes round with nervousness, Janice nodded her head.

“No one knows where we are, Janice.” He caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand. “We have the next couple of days all to ourselves. No Enterprise, no rank and certainly no Starfleet rules to come between us, to stop us from being together.” Jim reached out and pulled her unresisting body into his arms. “And I don’t know about you but I’ve been wanting this, to be alone with you with no interruptions, for a very long time.”

Once more she nodded her head. “Me too.” She decided once and for all to throw caution to the wind. She and the Captain... Jim were alone together, finally and she didn’t want to waste a moment of that time worrying. “So, what do we do now?”

Jim dipped his head lower towards hers. “Oh, I have a few ideas.” He whispered just before he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.


End file.
